Renaissance
by BleedingRainbows710
Summary: It's Akira's senior year of highschool and it's been over a year since Shirogane's disappearance. Things have been peaceful, but dreadfully boring without the Shin... However all of that's about to change again. Homurabi's back with more tricks up his sleeve, and our dynamic duo is going to have to work together like never before if they want to stop him this time. Akira/Shirogane
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for checking out my story. A couple notes before we dive in: This is slightly AU since I've crossed over the anime and manga story lines slightly. That means that Akira is no longer a Shin, but a Rei, and that Master is a Rei as well, for those of you who haven't read the manga. I plan to update this about once a week, but reviews inspire me to keep writing. ;D**

**Also, this is going to be a rather raunchy romance, the focus being Akira and Shirogane obviously. As the story progresses more pairings may come into play, but I plan to keep it centered around those two. Not that my writing ever stays on track of what I plan, but that's beside the point.**

**Please feel free to notify me of mistakes I've made, seeing as I don't have a beta.**

**Chapter warnings: Some language**

**Disclaimer: I do no, nor will I ever own Monochrome Factor, and nor am I making any profit beyond my own personal amusement from this story.**

* * *

Akira hoisted his backpack higher on his shoulders as he stared down the approaching school building. It was his senior year now, and he Kengo and Aya had remained close even after everything had settled down after Shirogane's disappearance. Truth be told he'd woken up thinking about the older Shin this morning, and he couldn't help but wonder if today would finally be the day.

_'Heh, it'd be just like him to show up on the first day of school and get my in trouble.' _Akira thought to himself as he drew ever closer to the prison building of a school. It was so dreadfully boring.

"Aaaaa-kiiiiiraaaaa!" Akira sighed when he heard Kengo's over enthusiastic shout of his name from somewhere behind him and to his left. Despite getting older that guy hadn't changed much... he lifted his hand in a lazy wave as greeting.

"What's with you, so excited about going to school? Geek." Akira regarded him with his usual cold attitude, a hint of a playful smile slipping though as he half halfheartedly insulted him.

Kengo pouted as he readjusted his own backpack. "Akira, why are you always so mean to me." He cheered him up then and jabbed him lightly in the ribs with his elbow. "Come on, aren't you looking forward to senior year?"

Akira sighed, he wasn't to crazy about school itself however it would be kind of fun to have the gang all together again. They'd been rather scattered over the summer, Kengo had managed to land a job at a local video store, Aya had been participating in various kendo tournaments all over Japan. And he had been giving it his all trying to stave off the unending boredom that threatened to consume his sanity. Well that and he'd been talking more and more with Master as he figured out his powers as a Rei instead of a Shin. He'd given his Shin powers back to Shirogane when he... Akira fought down the urge to blush lightly at the memory of the kiss. He'd been mulling that over in his head quite a bit over the past summer as well... he thought he had his feelings towards the silver haired Shin figured out, but that didn't mean he was 100% comfortable with them.

"Akira?" Kengo's voice snapped him back to reality. Damn he needed to stop zoning out thinking about that annoying guy.

"I guess so..." He finally answered his question about school. The young Rei could almost feel the life being sucked out of him as the glare from the fluorescent lights made him squint for a moment and the oppressive smell of the cleaners they used to get the floor shiny and new looking assaulted his nose... Ahh high school.

"You guys! At this rate you're going to be late on the first day!" Akira smirked a little bit as Aya caught up with them, her backpack already put away and her books for her first class in her arms.

"So what? It's our senior year now, we're almost done." He shot back, dodging the lighthearted smack aimed for his face. She hit Kengo instead, just like old times.

"Waah, Aya-chan!" Kengo rubbed the sore spot on his face and pretended to be upset. "You should go around hitting people, especially not on the first day of school!"

Her face flushed as a few freshman gave them funny looks and skirted around them. "Kengo! Don't say stupid thing!" She snapped back. Akira laughed a bit at his friends as they made their way down the hall to class.

Akira credited himself for managing to pay attention though most of the day, but by the last class period of the day, his mind was elsewhere. In specific, Shirogane had come back to haunt his thoughts once more. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about him recently, and it was starting to drive him mad. He supposed since he was Shirogane's other half it was only natural, but if he couldn't get him out of his mind, did that mean something else, like that he might be coming back?

It was embarrassing to admit how excited that made him. He blinked a little confused as the bell signaling the end of the day rang and the teacher bid them all farewell. Whoa, where had that last half an hour gone? He gathered his things and said a quick goodbye to Aya and Kengo, turning down their invitation to join them to go out and get ice cream or something. He really hadn't paid that much attention... he was supposed to be minding the house again.

Akira felt his heart rate pick up as he neared his house, and he scowled to himself. What was he expecting the silver haired Shin just waiting there like he hadn't-

"Hello Akira-kun."

"Fuck!" Akira cursed, startled out of his thoughts once more as he whipped around to give however had done that a piece of his mind, before it registered that he knew that voice. His gray eyes went wide as they met soft blue ones. "Fuck..." He swore again, much quieter this time. Shirogane actually was back, and exactly the same as he remembered him. Long braided silver hair, warm blue eyes, a teasing smile and lips that were just a little too pink.

"Akira-kun, what kind of greeting is that?" Shirogane pretended to chastise him lightly as he chuckled at the way Akira was gaping at him. He might have remained the same but the young Rei King had changed over the approximate year and a half that he'd been gone. His hair was still shaggy, but his brunette locks were slightly more styled. He'd gotten a bit taller too, now just an inch or two shorter than him. His eyes wandered up and down over his form, he certainly looked like he'd stayed in shape as well...

Akira blinked a few times to make sure that he hadn't started hallucinating... by the look of it the boring times were about to come to and end again. "You..." He trailed off again.

Shirogane lifted a hand to run gloved fingertip along Akira's jaw as he started to lean in towards him, tilting his head. "Ahh~ Akira-kun I've missed you too."

Akira's eyes went half lidded as Shirogane leaned in for a kiss... a moment before he shoved him hard enough to send him sprawling. "You pervert! You yell at me, but what kind of greeting is THAT!?"

"Maah, Akira-kun! You're so mean to me!"

* * *

**TBC~  
**


	2. Bedtime

**A/N: Hello again~ I'm trying to keep to my updating scheduled. So far so good. Apologies for mistakes, for I have no Beta. And remember, reviews keep me motivated!**

**Chapter Warnings: None really.**

* * *

Akira sighed and pushed a hand through his hair, fixing Shirogane with a glare across the table. "Alright, spill it. Why'd it take you this long to come back." His voice was rough, still concealing his excitement to see the older Shin.

"My my Akira-kun, it almost sounds as if you've missed me~" Shirogane teased the young Rei King and smiled softly, if a little lecherously at him.

"Shut up! That's not what I meant!" Akira felt his cheeks heat up despite himself, okay so maybe he had missed him.

Shirogane's smile returned to simply sweet as he spoke. "Well if you really must know, I had to take a little time to build up my strength, so I could exist in this world." The silver haired Shin didn't want to reveal how much effort he'd had to put into that, but the last time he'd spent an extended period of time in the world of light he'd almost faded away. "Of course that won't be a problem now that I have you again, Akira-kun."

Akira scowled at him, though he clearly recalled the fright he'd felt when he'd spent the night kneeling by Shirogane's bedside, holding his hand so not to let him disappear. "Stop saying such weird things." He grumbled, getting a light chuckle from the Shin in response.

Shirogane stood suddenly, surprising Akira. As he walked over Akira had stood as well, eyes suspicious. If Shirogane was going to try something he wasn't going to just sit there and wait for it. No, he knew him well enough by now to know that that was a bad idea. "Akira-kun..." Hands reached out to slid up Akira's arms to his shoulders. "You've grown..."

"Well no shit." Akira snapped back, though he didn't move to swat Shirogane away immediately. Maybe... Maybe if he reciprocated a little they wouldn't have that issue of the older Shin fading away again. Besides, he felt like a bit of a jackass, all Shirogane ever did was try to please him, and he had fought him every step of the way.

Shirogane felt his heart rate pick up as Akira let him touch him, even if it was just simply resting his hands on his shoulders. It was progress, right? He worried his lower lip between his teeth as he pushed his limits again, wondering how much Akira would allow him. He started to lean in, his eyes falling closed as he did so.

Akira tensed up as Shirogane went in for a kiss, and he squeezed his eyes shut. This whole situation was making him jumpy, and he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to shove Shirogane away and snap at him for being a pervert or pull him down and just kiss him already. His breath hitched slightly as the Shadow King's lips barely brushed his, and his nerves won out. He pushed Shirogane back suddenly. "Don't do weird things at this time of night..." He grumbled, his cheeks lightly flushed.

Shirogane blinked his blue eyes at him before a smile tilted his pink lips upward. Akira had even let him steal a tiny kiss... maybe he didn't have to worry about his affections being so harshly reprimanded this time. Oooh he hoped so.

Akira sighed and shook his head at the obscenely happy look on Shirogane's face, though it made his heart flutter in his chest to see him so elated. Ugh... if he had to put up with things like that to make him happy, maybe he could do it... after all, Shirogane did his best to please him. He was a little hesitant, and maybe a little nervous about returning the favor, but the idea was starting to look almost appealing in a way. "I'm going to bed." He mumbled again, turning to stalk up the stairs to his bedroom. He didn't have a doubt Shirogane would follow him.

And Shirogane followed him up the stairs, just as Akira thought he would. He considered trying to crawl into bed with the young Rei as per usual, however he'd already pushed his luck quite a bit. He was content just being in the same room as Akira... for now anyway. More likely sooner than later he'd make a move on him again.

Akira watched Shirogane warily as he pulled off his shirt and changed into a pair of loose pajama pants. The Shin's eyes never left him, and he tried not to let it show how unnerving it was, having his almost hungry gaze on him. But in a way, it felt nice knowing that Shirogane was still interested... he heaved a mental sigh of defeat at his thoughts. He'd figured out the moment he'd kissed the Shin to give him back his energy when he disappeared that Shirogane wasn't the only one harboring feelings, but it was actually acknowledging those feelings and acting on them that was the hard part. He knew Shirogane liked him, and he knew that the Shin would take him just the way he was, but still the thought of maybe returning the favor and making a move made his heart jump up into his throat and his chest tighten up. He hated that the silver haired Shin could get under his skin so easily...

"Akira-kun? Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale..." Came Shirogane's soft and concerned voice. Akira tensed a bit, was he really being that obvious?

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired..." He picked one of the pillows up off his bed and threw it at the older man before crawling under the covers. He buried his face in the pillow and tried to bury his thoughts along with it.

Shirogane watched him burrow into his bed before settling down on the floor as he always used to and getting as comfortable as he could. After a while he heard Akira's breathing even out as he fell asleep, and he sighed restlessly, rolling over to stare at the side of his bed. He ached to crawl up along side him and hold him close. The Rei hadn't been smacking him away and reprimanding him as much as he used to, and that gave him hope that with a little time Akira would let him crawl into bed with him, maybe even kiss him. He gave a little shiver at the thought. Oh how nice it would be to snuggle up with Akira in his bed, to kiss and touch... Shirogane flushed and rolled over to look at the wall instead, trying to clear his head of the inappropriate thoughts starting to fill his mind. He knew Akira wouldn't allow him that for a long time to come yet... and that left him with a little bit of a problem. He sighed and ran a hand through his bangs, he was in for a long night...

* * *

**TBC~ Chapter 3 is already in progress...**


	3. Cold Showers

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter got a tad bit raunchy before I wanted this story to go in that direction. -.- Every time. But anyway, I don't have a lot to say here other than enjoy, and reviews give me inspiration~**

**Chapter Warnings: Some mildly descriptive self-lovin'.**

* * *

Akira slowly woke and hesitated to open his eyes. If past experiences were anything to go by Shirogane would be on the bed, in his personal space, and waiting for him to wake up. He slowly peeked one eye open, followed by the other, blinking when the silver haired Shin was nowhere in sight. He sat up and looked around the room... in fact, Shirogane wasn't anywhere in the room. Had it all been some kind of crazy dream? He glanced down at the floor and scowled, there was a pillow and a blanket laying there where Shirogane had been... but where did he go then?

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and looked suspiciously around the room again... "I don't have time for this..." He grumbled. Wherever the sneaky Shin had gotten to he'd be back soon enough, he always was. He stretched and yawned as he made his way to the bathroom, glad to not have woken to Shirogane in his personal space. It was the second day of school, he wanted to have the luxury of a lazy and uneventful morning before school at least. He paused as he reached for the door knob, frowning again. He didn't remember closing the door and there was no one else home- Wait a minute.

Akira's brow furrowed when he heard the shower start... what the hell was Shirogane doing? This wasn't like him, sneaking around in the morning, especially when he knew he had to get ready for school. He rapped his knuckles against the door. "Oi, Shirogane!"

Shirogane all but jumped out of his skin, was it really that late in the morning already that Akira was up for school? His fingers immediately stopped their almost nervous skittering over his skin and his skin flushed a little darker in embarrassment. "O-oh! Akira-kun! You're up already?" Even to him his voice sounded awkward, nervous, maybe a little guilty. Oh, caught in the act... how humiliating...

Akira's brow furrowed slightly, Shirogane sounded a little weird... ugh. It was too early for this. "Yeah. It's a school day, idiot." Akira scolded, reaching for the door knob again. "Whatever, I'm coming in."

Shirogane squeaked a little as the door opened and turned to face the shower wall, even though Akira wouldn't be able to see anything through the thick shower curtain. His nerves were strung tight with tension at being caught doing something so decidedly childish as touching himself in the shower since he had failed at keeping his ind off of Akira.

It felt like an eternity to Shirogane, the time it took Akira to brush his teeth and fix his hair, quickly washing his face and pull on his clothes before leaving. He called out a goodbye of sorts to the older Shin, telling him that he was leaving for school, and he could follow him or whatever once he was done being weird. I-It's not like he cared either way. The silver haired Shin's shoulders slumped in relief when he finally heard the door slam... he got the feeling he'd hurt Akira's feelings, or angered him by ignoring him instead of his usual perverted antics.

His blue eyes took in the state of his body once more, his skin still flushed pink with embarrassment and arousal, and further evidence of the latter between his legs, despite the slight chill the water of the shower had taken on. Hesitantly his fingers started to resume their wandering, skimming over his chest and down over his abdomen. He couldn't help a shiver of guilty anticipation, he hadn't allowed himself any physical release like this in... oh gods, had it really been that many years?

Shirogane felt a little bad about ignoring Akira, but no matter what he did he couldn't get himself to calm down... just the slight acceptance of his advances the night before, the brush of their lips together and nothing else, had sent him spiraling down a hopeless path of want. And this was the consequence of the thoughts he hadn't had the willpower to keep from his mind all night. He couldn't deny that he wanted to do this now, despite having been caught- slightly, as he was sure Akira didn't know what he'd actually been up to.

His fingers wandered down further and he let out a shaky sigh before biting down on his lip as his fingers wrapped around his arousal. He stroked, his pace picking up quickly as his free hand moved to tease other sensitive spots he remembered. His knees quivered and he slumped against the wall, the cold tile making him arch and hiss. It wasn't long before breathy moans were spilling form his lips, though Shirogane was too far gone in his fantasies to notice. All too soon the heat that had been steadily pooling between his hips was too much, and his release abruptly washed over him, an all too loud cry of Akira's name spilling from his mouth unbidden.

He panted as he came down from the high, skin flushing once more with embarrassment as he realized just how quick that had been. He quickly stepped out of the now cold shower and wrapped a towel around his bare form, his limbs still feeling like jelly after allowing himself release after so long. Oh, now if he could just get Akira do do those sorts of naughty things with him in more than just his fantasies~

Shirogane sighed, if it were to ever happen, it was a long way off yet. He rung his hair out and toweled himself off before slipping back into his usual clothes. He left his coat off, after all it would take him a good chunk of time to brush out his now damp and tangly hair. He hoped he didn't keep Akira waiting too long...

He brushed as quick as he could considering the amount of hair he had, and carefully re-braided it, so it wouldn't come loose or hang at a funny angle. With that he stood from where he'd perched himself on the edge of Akira's bed and pulled his long black coat on, grabbed his cane, and went off to join Akira. He wondered if he'd told Kengo and Aya he was back yet...

* * *

**TBC~**


End file.
